Sonic Productions (Sonic) (not to be confused with mentioned country)
NOTE: (Big Arm links to a photo of the boss, the only real link on this page) SONIC 3 variant (As Sonic) Logo: On the Launch base zone final boss arena Sonic (Who is looking away from the screen) is watching the Death Egg fall. When the Death Egg is almost at the bottom of the screen it vanishes in a white flash of light. Sonic looks at the screen. does his Act complete pose and then jumps towards the screen in one of the poses below. Variants: Bad Ending (Without all 7 Chaos Emeralds): Sonic has his fist posed like he's punching the screen. Good Ending (With all 7 Chaos Emeralds): Sonic turns into Super Sonic and gives a thumbs up. Cheesy Factor: Like one of Indian, Pakistani and Thai logos, no name of the company appears to be seen. Music/Sounds: When the Death egg is falling the FInal boss theme is playing, when Sonic does his pose and jumps Towards the screen a remix of the Sonic 3 title theme plays. Availability: Seen on Sonic 3, only on the stand-alone game, As Sonic 3 & Knuckles (The Sonic 3 cartridge when locked onto the Sonic & Knuckles cartridge) (Obviuosly) dosen't have this or the final boss (Big Arm) as it goes from the the penultimate boss in Launch Base Zone and Death egg falling scene minus the death egg exploding an dcharecter looking at the sceen(The end of the Sonic 3 half of the game ) to Mushroom Hill Zone (The beginning of the Sonic & Knuckles half of the game). Scare Factor: medium The Sonic 3 Final Boss theme might be to some. Some might find to be awesome. also Sonic jumping towards the screen might catch some people off guard. but its a memorable logo. SONIC 3 variant (As Tails) Logo: On the Launch base zone final boss arena Tails (Who is looking away from the screen) is watching the Death Egg fall. When the Death Egg is almost at the bottom of the screen it vanishes in a white flash of light. Tails looks at the screen. does his Act complete pose and then jumps towards the screen in a pose where he looks towards the lower left corner of the screen. The name of the company doesn't appear. Music/Sounds: When the Death egg is falling the Final boss theme is playing, when Tails does his pose and jumps Towards the screen a remix of the Sonic 3 title theme plays. Availability: Seen on Sonic 3, only on the stand-alone game, As Sonic 3 & Knuckles (The Sonic 3 cartridge when locked onto the Sonic & Knuckles cartridge) (Obviuosly) dosen't have this or the final boss (Big Arm) as it goes from the the penultimate boss in Launch Base Zone and Death egg falling scene minus the death egg exploding and charecter looking at the sceen (The end of the Sonic 3 half of the game) to Mushroom Hill Zone (The beginning of the Sonic & Knuckles half of the game). Scare Factor: Medium, The Sonic 3 Final Boss theme might beto some. Some might find to be awesome. also Tails jumping towards the screen might catch some people off guard. but its a memorable logo. A lot people might find Tails to be cute. Logo: On a background with the Earth on the bottom of the screen and space on the top, Knuckles comes in from the center and stops. He is making a puncing gesture. The game title fades in above him. Music: A remix of the Sonic and Knuckles/ Sonic 3 & Knuckles theme. Avability: Seen on Sonic and Knuckles/ Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Scare Factor: Low, Knuckles suddenly appearing might catch some people of gaurd, but its a cool logo. Category:Sonic